Prussia and His Awesome Bus Stop Adventures
by Secret Agent K
Summary: Based off a true story  Prussia was waiting at a bus stop after visiting the library, but a group of kids seem to have there eyes on him. Are they a friend... Or a foe? Haha, It's not actually that dramatic.


**Alrighty~ This is based off a man we saw waiting at a bus stop while me and my friends got together for lunch. He was doing some odd things that made us lol pretty hard, and made him quite memorable in our eyes. We had decided on calling him "The Prussia Guy" because of his love for "Being (Forever) alone". Someone had said that this should be written into a fanfic so~ That's what I did~ :D Enjoy~ XD.**

Prussia was standing at a bus stop.

'Tsk. Where the hell is this stupid bus anyways? Damn bus driver should know better than to make the awesome Prussia wait." With a huff he pulled out a cell phone.

"_West! Come pick me up! This bus isn't showing up! D:"_

He promptly returned the phone to his pocket and looked to the sky. The clouds were a grayish tone, just as the Prussian had forecasted (Or at least what the weather man had), and he smirked, for he was fully prepared for the bad weather.

His body had grown used to the warmth of this summer, and he was in no hurry to freeze off his **five meters** on an off day like this.

Before he got a ride to the library this morning he had put on not one, but two layers of clothing! Best plan ever, right? As far as Prussia was concerned it was the best thing since sliced bread. (Lol, I had to use that comparison. I just had to.) Although, while he was in the library he found it to be a bit too hot, but that wouldn't stop him from seeing his plan through to the end.

He stood silently for a few minutes before pulling out his cellphone once again. No new messages. He grumbled to himself in irritation. He began scrolling through the phones menu in search of something to do. A final button was pushed, and then a familiar pac-man tune was played.

_Waka Waka Waka Waka~ _

"Kesesesese! Take that you stupid ghost looking things!" When he eventually did die, he had reached a new high score. "Ah, being alone truly is fun," he stated, looking up from his phone with a smug look. When his attention was brought away from the phone he saw a group of teens in a diner across the street quickly divert there eyes away. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and confusion.

"Were they just looking at me?" A young male of the group looked back to him, before quickly looking away. So they were looking at him.

Prussia smirked at this. He was so awesome the younger generation couldn't help but stare and idolize him. With that he leaned back against the bus stop looking as awesome as awesomely possible, and pulled out his laptop.

"_Hey, guess what blog! I'm so AWESOME people can't keep there eyes off of me! These kids saw me at the bus stop and now they are practically asking me for my autograph! I might even give it to them. Kesesesese~ So awesome."_

Closing his laptop and putting it back into his bag, he smiled widely. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the blissful feeling that came with being so awesome. He was so into his own thoughts he barley noticed the drop of sweat roll down his forehead. Contrary to the state of the clouds, it was not that cold out, rather warm actually, and the extra layers of clothing he wore made him feel too warm. He was still to blissful to care that his _awesome _plan was all for not, so he took off his shorts without a single protest.

Ah, that felt better. Next off was the shirt, and when that was gone he felt completely rejuvenated! Though, when he looked back to the kids he saw that they were laughing. Laughing. Laughing? Why were they laughing? Were they laughing at him? Did someone make a joke or something? The way the teens continued to look back towards him led him to believe it was a joke at his expense. Whats with kids these days? One second they love him, the next there laughing at him. Stupid kids! Who needs them. It's funner being alone, right?

He pulled the laptop from his bag once again, signing into his blog to note how very much he didn't need these youngsters.

"_Kesesese~ I turned down those kids who asked for my autograph. Those little ones don't deserve it. I'm way too awesome for them. Kesesesese~"_

He put away his laptop and pulled his phone from his pocket. No new messages. Still. He started texting another message to him.

"_Weeest! I need a ride! The bus isn't coming! Come on! Don't tell me your still mad about me making fun of you in the car! It was a joke! Seriously!"_

Send. He let out another huff in irritation. West better answer this time, or he will have to endure the rage or Prussia. Looking back up, he saw the kids looking at him once again. This time he wouldn't take this quietly! He furrowed his brow and withdrew his dominate hand from his pocket, delivering the onlookers a swift wave.

That seemed to get a reaction of the group. Most of them looked away, awkwardly. Some waved, and one waved back with exceptional enthusiasm. Haha, It seems at lease one of them knows who there dealing with. Suddenly his phone started to ring.

_Ore-sama saikou! Saikou! Saigo ni warau nowa Ja~_

"Yo!" Prussia greeted.

"East... Where are you...?" Germany asked in obvious irritation.

"Like I said a bagilion times already! I'm at the bus stop next to the library! Come pick me up! It's way late!"

There was a sigh from Germany, and a brief moment of silence before he began his reply. "You do know the bus doesn't come on weekends, right?"

"What? Today's the weekend?" Germany let out another sigh. "Look, West, just come and pick me up! I take back all the nasty things I said about you!"

"What nasty things?"

"Oh! N-nothing! Just come pick me up!" He must have forgotten (Or just ignored him).

"Alright... I'll be there in 10 minutes..," Germany said, almost in defeat, though he knew that if he didn't go and pick him up it would result in much more frustration on his part.

" Ve~! Germany~ Can I come too~?" A voice in the background sounded.

"No. You stay here, and stop touching my things I don't want you breaking them."

"Is that Ita-chan~? Why can't he come~?" I said in a lighter tone.

"Goodbye, East! I'll see you in ten!" He growled before hanging up the phone.

Prussia laughed a bit before pulling the phone away from his own ear, and returning it to the safety of his pocket. Looking back to the diner he saw the kids had left. "Huh, where did those guys go?" he pondered aloud. Soon though he saw that they had taken the back exit and where now headed across the street, obviously forcing there eyes from the Prussia. It looked like they were headed to the library.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A text... From Germany.

"_Meet me near the Juvenile Detention Center. Italy had to use the restroom. We're in the parking lot."_

And with that Prussia started off... His awesome bus stop adventures, finally coming to an end.

**Haha, well, that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. :D Review are love~ :D**


End file.
